In the aerospace industry, one traditional fastener is a rivet. Manual installation of a rivet is labor intensive and thus costly. Automated installation of a rivet is capital intensive, requiring complex programming and tooling to accomplish the multiple steps involved, including drilling, deburring, installation, and finishing (e.g. “bucking” the rivet).